Mizu no Akashi: The Union
by Angelbreed2121
Summary: A year has passed since the end of the second war, and Kira and Lacus have never been so happy in their whole life. Now that their ceremony that unites them as husband and wife has ended, Lacus could only express her happiness through this song. Song-fic


**Mizu no Akashi**

**Token of Water**

The sea roars and the wind whispers, and the hums from a maiden echo throughout the melodic ocean. The moon illuminates its mighty white rays upon the figure of the maiden, as she sang the song of peace.

"The night time fills the sky," The maiden began, her hair synchronizing with the gust of the ocean, and her face reflecting the light of the moon.

"Stars alive go floating by," The stars twinkled in delight as the maiden saunter towards the warmth of the clear blue ocean. The water tickled her bare feet, causing her to release a small audible giggle. The sea released a small gust of salty wind, and the maiden happily inhaled it, savoring the scent in her memory.

"So still the evening air, so warm and soft," Unknown to her, a lone figure locks his gaze towards the singing maiden. ", is everywhere."

Mesmerized by her beauty and voice, the gentleman ambles towards the harmonious maiden and gently wraps his arms around her waist. The maiden let out a small shriek of surprise, but later smiled and return the embrace, by wrapping her own arms around the man's neck. They swayed side to side, enjoying each other's company.

"I see a world in harmony," The maiden sang, but the man knew that she was talking to him. He gave her his answer in agreement, by slightly squeezing her waist. The maiden took this as a clue to continue, "A world of peace and humanity where people walk free,"

While the world is at its fullest within this chaotic time, they would never linger to much at that subject, as well as many people who believe in peace. They will always find a time within this corrupt world, where they would walk side by side by the beach and ignore the raging war, even when they have only a few more hours together, before war invades their peace and separate them with conflicts of emotion and violence. But one thing is for sure, they will never submit to this war even if death were to befall upon them. They were peacemakers, and peacemakers will forever stand against wars, be it within their nation or the others.

", like water in a stream, flowing on forever more." The bellows of the sea and the gust of the wind hand-over a simple and brief scenario of everlasting peace. "The breeze that softly blows the rasping warm so sweet and low," Her Illuminated face reflects the rays of the moon, overshadowing his figure and shielding him from the radiance. The man couldn't help but gave the maiden a small peck on the cheek, earning him a small giggle of delight.

"Upon my cheek I can feel tenderly, a kiss so real like the brush of a hand that I cannot see," The maiden faced the man and lock their eyes together, engaging in a silent communication. "The sound of a voice deep inside of my heart, so I dream of a new day coming for all of the world to see."

The man could see, within her cerulean orbs that peace will never resurface to this world without her around, or more likely… he will never encounter his peace, without her standing by him, to shroud him with her love and her songs.

"Lift your eyes and see a new day dawning, a dream that will soon come true, the day we've waited for"

He broke their gaze by looking at the stars above, observing how they twinkle in tranquility, as if they never confronted any emotional and physical conflicts before. Oh how he wished for the world to become like the nighttime skies above, silent and in peace, and the people to become the serene and flashing stars. Two hands grab both sides of his face, forcing him to interlock with her gaze. Blue meets Brown, in a staring contest.

"Lift your heart and see a future for us all," The maiden brought there bodies together in an embrace, encircling her arms around his neck.

"The river is our witness as it flows forever more," The maiden gave the man a smile of reassurance, and in return, beamed at the maiden in utter happiness. Their faces grew closer, their breaths hitting each other's skin, and their nose slightly touching. The maiden whispered and finally closing her song," As it flows, as it flows forever more." Their lips touched in a gentle kiss, and the moon above illuminates even brighter, showering them with the light of peace. Someday, in the near future, during their lifetime, the world will finally find its long awaited peace, like the night time skies and the twinkling stars above.

* * *

**Yeah, just to let of some mental block steam... hope you enjoyed it =)**

**Sequel to this song-fic will be posted soon! So please be patient**

**The Next Chap for 'White Symphony' will be posted sometime next week, so keep watch! (wink)**


End file.
